Big baby of Malfoy's
by Ewan ko Sayo
Summary: where lucius malfoy kidnapped harry and treat him like a kid or a baby. goodmalfoy/notOC/someageplay
1. Chapter 1

The trios were alone in the train compartment. The ride back from Hogwarts to kings cross was a quiet one. None of them felt like talking. They were lost in thoughts. Harry, sitting on the small couch looking over to his friends. Hermione was reading a book and Ron leans on the window asleep. Harry really wanted to tell his friend how the Dursley treated him in the past 12 years. When the Hogwarts express starting to slow down. He shook Ron to wake up. As they walked off the train, everyone stood around for a minute to say goodbyes. Hermione was the first one to leave followed by Ron and the Weasleys and Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arm to harry who flinched to the touch.

"Are you sure you will be fine waiting here?" she murmured in his ear.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine" harry nodded in her shoulder. "I'll be fine, I promise" then he looked up to meet her eyes.

Molly pulled harry in for another hug before she stepped off. Arthur shook harry's hand. Fred and George patted his shoulder. Ginny kissed his cheeks while Ron gave him a hug. Then the large Weasley family walked to the end of the track, then Mr. Weasley pulled a sock out of his pocket and harry watched them disappear with a shock expression on his face.

Harry felt his heart heavy as he stood there and wait for his uncle to arrive. When he sat there waiting patiently, thinking back on everything on what will happen to him this summer, a rustling sound brought him out of his musing. Harry stood quickly and looked around. He didn't see anything or anyone. When he walked back to his trunk the next thing Harry knew was someone had their arm around his neck and to his mouth. The person was bigger and stronger and Harry knew he looked familiar to him. But harry kept and didn't stop struggling. The force of the impact the man grabs harry, the man snatch the wand from harry's hand and put it in his pocket.

"Easy there little one" a smooth and familiar voice, soothingly in his ears. "Calm down and everything will be over soon."

Harry tried to struggle more, but he felt something prick on his next. And everything started to fog. His arm started to feel heavy and the last thing he saw the happy face of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius pov.

When Severus told us that he notice that harry potter has been abused. When Narcissa's mediwitch told Lucius, last 12 years after Draco birth, that they can't produce another child. When Lucius thinks again that day, he felt guilty of not giving another child to Narcissa. When Lucius hears what Severus told them, he came with an idea to kidnap and adopt harry and treat him like a kid or a baby or to give him a another childhood. When he told Narcissa what his idea. She says yes to it. Narcissa knew that she can't have another child on their own. When his husband told her, she was excited and eager to go shopping to buy his baby things.

When Lucius came home to the Malfoy manor with harry on his arms. Narcissa approach them with excited squeal and snatch harry in Lucius' arms and bring to his bedroom, while Draco looks confused about why his father carry harry potter like a kid and bring potter to their manor and why his mother look excited.

"Father? Can I ask something?" Draco asks.

"What is it Draco?" Lucius answered.

"What potter doing here father? And why did mother look excited?" Draco replied.

"Draco, remember when you were a kid and we told you that you can't have a brother?" Draco nods. "And you remember when your godfather told us that Mr. Harry Potter is being abused by his relative?" Draco nods. "It's coming to my idea that why we help harry on this and adopt him and treat him like a kid or a baby. When I told this to your mom, she says yes and she told me to get harry at Hogwarts to start it. But I can't do that you knew it well, Draco, when you took off for the train I start a plan on how to captured harry without noticing the ministry or the others. When I see that harry is waiting for someone, that's the time to start my captured him and bring him here."

"Wait, father, you KIDNAPPPED harry potter?!" Draco said with a shocked expression.

"That's what you heard Draco, and look at harry when I bring him here, he looks like a 6 or 7 years old. When I carried him, he so skinny and lightly he was." Lucius replied with his unusual voice.

"Father, that's mean that potter is living in our manor and became my brother or a baby big brother.?" Draco said in a confused voice.

"yes, draco, can you take care of your new baby brother, and act civilly to him?" Lucius ask while he looks to his son worried.

"I'll try father, I can't promise you and mother on that." Draco whispered.

"it's ok draco, i.." lucius cut his word by narcissa entered to their family room with a big smile on his face.

"did it do well?" lucius ask in amazement to his wife smile.

"yes luc, it did do well and he's so cute on his onesie" narcisa answered.

"I hope when he wakes up, he will take it correctly not negatively."lucius said.

"just think positive luc." Narcisa said then her seat on draco side. "hello draco"

"hello mother,"draco replied in a hint jealousy in his voice.

"dragon, don't be jealous, just be a good big brother to your baby brother" narcisa said.

"I'm not jealous mother, it's just.. I don't know." Draco replied.

"ok dragon, well what we go and sleep. it's already late and we need to ready for what harry will react in his situation." Lucius said. "but cissy, did gave harry his potion?"

"yes luc," narcisa told him.

"what potion, it is father?"

"it's what your godfather brew, so that harry will speak in a childish voice and he can't balance and controlled his body." Lucius said and draco nod in understanding.

"let's go to our bed and let's signed this day of.." narcisa said

"good night mother, father."

"good night to you as well, draco" lucius and narcisa said it together and narcisa kisses draco on the cheeks.

"this is going to be a long day tomorrow cissy."

"yes, it is luc,"

AUTHOR NOTES:

Sorry if I have many errors because I'm not good and fluent in English. And this is my real story, sorry if this confused on you. but it's like an ageplay. When I search a story about harry potter treated like a baby this word came out from the search item and when I read some of the story I like it, and then I try to write a story about harry treated like adult baby.… hope you like it. Thank you ;) and I'll try to finish the chapter 2 of my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sound asleep...He had never slept as well before as he was now, except when he was in Hogwarts. Slowly he opened his eyes, but it was very dark where he lay and he found it very hard to simply wake up, for he was very comfortable. Slowly his eyes began to adjust and he realized where he was and what happen that night.

He rolled to his side and felt the soft, warm blanket that was covering him, and for a second he thought someone had bound him, but when he realized it was nothing more than a blanket his thoughts hovered somewhere between contentment and confusion...Where was he? At the moment that really didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that he was warm and sleeping on a soft bed., So he pulled the blanket back over herself and drifted back into sleep.

It seemed like mere seconds before he was awoke by a voice. "Harry. Harry baby, it's time to wake up." It was a female voice, a very kind, almost motherly sounding voice. Slowly Harry eyes opened again, adjusting to the light, and he realized he was in the last possible place he would have ever expected. The first thing he noticed were the bars, and a fleeting thought that he was in jail passed his mind before she realized it was actually a crib, and he notices that dummy in his mouth and he pulled it out. Though he wasn't scared by all this, he was very confused. Looking around, he soon located the source of the kind motherly voice that woke him up. The woman was standing next to her crib, looking down at Harry with a kind smile on her face. Harry couldn't believe it, was he dreaming? He blinked several times just to make sure he wasn't. "No, this definitely isn't a dream." He thought. The woman who was looking down at him was very pretty and much looks like Draco Malfoy especially her eyes. Their eyes met and Harry realized the woman was watching him to see how he'd react.

Seeing the confused look on harry's face, she sighed, and in that kindly voice she said "I know you want some answers, so feel free to ask me anything you like. And don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

The first thing Harry asked was "where am I?"

The woman shook her head. "You're at the Malfoy manor baby."

"A WHAT?!" Harry shouted and stared at her in shock.

"Yes, baby, we will explain it to you. So let's get change and get rid of your dirty nappy." Narcisa picks Harry and before opening the tabs on the diaper, Narcissa gives Harry a kiss over his belly button. Harry is shocked at first, but giggles a bit at the feeling of stubble tickling his sensitive tummy. Narcissa opens the tabs on the side of the diaper and pulls down the front. Harry whispers a bit in the cool breeze hitting his wet privates, that he didn't know why he's wet. Narcissa takes a baby wipe and begins to clean up a bit before having Harry raise himself up a bit. He takes a new wipe and cleans the boy's urine up more thoroughly and throws the dirty nappy in the bin. She reaches under the changing table for a new one, which he unfolds and has Harry set himself on. When she finishes putting a new nappy on Harry she gets the blue with a snitch on the center of his unease. When she finishes dressing Harry, she carried him and goes to their family room in the manor, when they reach at the room. Harry hid his face with the neck of Narcissa; harry felt nervous about what is happening. When they entered in the room, Lucius and Draco stop on their talking and look on Narcissa and the boy in his arms. Narcissa thanks Severus for the potion that's now working in his body.

"Looks like our baby is finally awake." Lucius announced.

"Yes Luc, our baby is awake." Narcissa answered. Harry looks up to see their face and when his eyes scanned on Draco, his scowl and when he meets Lucius eyes he's freezing.

"Baby, what's wrong. Harry. Please tell mommy." Narcissa says with a worried voice. While she bouncing Harry on his hips. "Come on, Harry. Please tell me. I'm worried baby"

Harry spoke in a whispered voice "you tried to kill me. Why?"

"Harry, that's not true. It's just….. You freed Dobby…. But to tell you honestly, I don't what kill you. Can you forgive daddy." Lucius said while his eyes lock on harry's eyes. Harry's nod his head. "Why are you doing this to me then?" Harry asks in a babyish voice.

"Because, Severus noticed and told us, that, he sees a sign that you were abused. When I go and visit to Hogwarts on your Quidditch, you were wearing a glamour. That's the sign and I told Narcissa to get you and treated you like our son, our baby." Lucius said while not breaking the eye contact.

Harry sighs, "Why are you treating me like sort of this. And why my speaking is different and sound like a kid."

"Harry, me and Narcissa want another child, but when we give birth to Draco, the mediwitch told us that we can't conceive another child. When Severus told us, I think that's the sign to have a child, adoptive child. We want to adopt you, but the ministry will know. And when I see you in the headmaster's office when you tried to kill yourself, I see that the headmaster knew all about it. And that came to me to kidnap you and treat like a baby. When I told my idea to Narcissa, she accepts it and she told me to get you already."Lucius said and finally broke his eye contact on Harry and Lucius look at Narcissa.

When Lucius said it to Harry. Harry doesn't know what to say, he was thankful that someone is going to look and take care of him, but on the other hand, he feels awkward and embarrassed, because the idea to treat him like a baby and soon he will act like one, he thinks that to give them a chance. The idea of having a family that will take care of you is a blessing, and this is the perfect wish that came true on Harry. When he looks to Draco, he smiles, a cute little smile and when he meets his gaze to Lucius and Narcissa, soon he will call them mommy and daddy and said. "Ok, I-I think I can do it. It-it's embarrassing me t-to be t-treated like a baby, but I-I think this will be ok-ok." He said in a nervous and shuttering voice.

Narcissa hugs tightly on Harry and kiss his head and Lucius took Harry's hand and squeeze it and Harry look at Draco and make a grabby arm to him, while Draco at first was shocked but he made a way to go at Harry and Harry hug him tightly.

"Thank you, (sob) thank you, thank you (sob) for, (sob) for making me (sob) feels the love." Harry said it in between while crying and Draco put Harry in his hip and rocks him while saying soothing words to him. Narcissa and Lucius were happy to see their son and baby was getting along.

AUTHOR NOTES:

Sorry if I have many errors because I'm not good and fluent in English. Hope you like it. Thank you ;) and I'll try my very best on my grammar and English.


End file.
